1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a radiation detector for counting incident radiation photons and a computed tomography apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a radiation detector for counting incident radiation photons after classifying them based on a plurality of energy bands and a computed tomography apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical image processing apparatuses are used for acquiring images of internal structures of an object. Medical image processing apparatuses are noninvasive examination apparatuses that show the structural details, internal tissues, and fluid flow of a human body. A user, such as a medical practitioner, can diagnose a health state and a disease of a patient by using a medical image which is output by a medical image processing apparatus.
Representative examples of apparatuses that use radiation to photograph an object in a patient include computed tomography (CT) apparatuses and X-ray apparatuses.
CT apparatuses provide a cross-sectional image of an object and express the internal structures (for example, organs such as a kidney, a lung, and/or other organs of the human body) of the object so as not to overlap each other, unlike general X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, CT apparatuses are widely used for accurately diagnosing a disease.
In medical image processing apparatuses for photographing an object by using radiation, a radiation detector for sensing radiation that has propagated through the object is an essential element. The radiation detector must accurately detect the radiation that has propagated through the object in order to precisely reconstruct a medical image of the object.